The Blonde kitsune and the Staff of Death
by Drakesword
Summary: When a young naruto goes exploring the hokage tower he finds a staff. Little does he know with this staff he will not only become a ninja, but the first Necromancer to walk the earth in over two hundred years. Necromancer naruto. Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The staff of death and Blonde Kitsune.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I think of cool from anywhere else that I think will fit.<br>"Normal speech"  
>'Normal thoughts'<br>"**Demon or powerful spirit speech**"  
><strong>'Demon or power spirit thoughts'<strong>  
>(Author notes and little bits of info or scene breaks)<br>(DS)

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office waiting for his somewhat adoptive grandfather to come back from a meeting. Of course, for a boy like him, sitting that long was nearly impossible at the age of seven. So he got up and snuck out of the room without letting secretary even see a glimpse of him. He saw a door that was cracked open with a guard sleeping in front of it. Naruto, being the little devil he is, snuck into the room after he dropped a stink bomb into the man's pants.

He looked around and saw a small silver wire on the floor. He stepped over it nimbly. He looked around and found scrolls, books, and cases of old weapons aligned neatly around the walls. Picking up a few books, ones with fancy covers, and skimmed some of them. Sighing in frustration at the complex notes within, he got up and began putting them back in what he thought was their place. He placed a finger and dragged along the spines of some of the books and saw there was a little gap. When he looked closer he saw it could be swung open like a door. Giving into his curiosity, he squeezed his hand into the crack after opening it wider.

Inside there were a few more dusty scrolls and what looked like a staff with a human skull on it. What intrigued his mind was that it was glowing. This made Naruto rush to it like a moth to a light source and pressed his excited face on to the glass casing. He eyed all of it's ominous detail in awe. Naruto opened the case not knowing he set off a silent alarm. His fingers lightly grazed the staff and a sudden pulse within him resounded. He stepped back and began to panic as his vision was slowly being consumed by darkness. And soon he felt himself falling deep into an abyss. His scream for help being devoured along with his light.

Silence.

Consciousness returned to Naruto and he weakly pushed himself up. The blond looked around groggily and saw darkness. Despite being in what he could only guess as an eternal void, he could clearly see his hands and legs. He crawled around in a panic and in the corner of his eye; he saw the staff standing upward on its own. He hastily went over to it, hoping for a way out, and felt something there, something blended into the sable world. It felt aged and what Naruto could only describe as 'dark.'

The skull on the staff started to glow ominously from both eye sockets.

**"So, you are the one who awakened me from my long slumber. You are not of demon or even a half demon descent. Who are you boy?"** a voice resounded throughout the void from all directions.

Naruto jumped back in fright and looked around him looking for the voice. The darkness, as if alive, stared his small being down. Quivering and wanting to go back, Naruto shakily replied in a small tone, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you and where are you?"

A dark chuckle fills the void around Naruto, who jumped in response.

"**Foolish child, I'm right in front of you boy. I am in the staff. My soul was sealed with in it long before this village was an idea. My name is Shade." **the voice began to collect in to one single direction. The staff radiated a red light as if it was welcoming, even luring, the young boy.

Naruto was half amazed and scared to say the least. Moments passed in a pall of silence before he slowly got up and walked hesitantly over to the staff. He saw the aged skull's jaw was rattling in silence.

"Wow...you must be strong..." the boy said in a tone barely above a whisper.

**"Strong? Boy, before I was sealed away, I could level mountains, fell jungles, and ravage civilizations into nothingness. Many demons, Halflings and even humans such as you, sent brave missionaries to kill me or to get me onto their side."** the skull boomed with a reminiscent and slightly proud voice.

"Then how did you get sealed into that staff if you were strong?" asked Naruto, for once he was wary and careful not to enrage this unknown being.

"One doesn't gain power of my level without meeting ones powerful. I was close with a small group of heroes. One, a paradigm of a paladin, was very hard set in his ways of 'good' and 'justice'. My powers and beliefs were of his opposite spectrum." the staff shook the void in bitterness before calming and inching closer to the frightened boy. "I utilized the ancient arts and complex workings of the fallen. Necromancy."

Naruto looked at the skull oddly and asked, "What's necromancy?"

**"Boy, necromancy is, in simple terms, the magical art of the dead. With Necromancy one can bend the rules of life and death. Summon the dead to serve them. Even learn to convey with demons. Create a myriad of curses to befoul your foes. Bewitch the mind with sweet and lethal temptation... Boy, Necromancy is absolute power."** the staff inched even closer than before. It's eyes glowing a cold crimson.

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Even with his stunted growth and mind he knew with a bit of this power he would be a force to be reckoned with. He was hooked of one thing the staff spoke of. Reviving the dead. He could bring back his parents, and learn who they were. He wouldn't have to be alone. He could live normally...

"Now, this 'paladin' was quite the dark one despite his foolish beliefs. He always despised me for my power over the dead. Saying I was playing at being a wicked god. That I defile and pervert the sacred remains of the deceased. I always chose to ignore him and not provoke him. But one day, when I was in my tower using my magic to talk to an ancient spirit of an old king, he burst into the room." the staff paused as if it were eyeing his guest to check if he was still listening.

Naruto was sitting quietly and attentively. The villagers would have taken a triple take at his rare behavior. Even go as far to say he was possessed.

The staff continued his tale and began circling Naruto. "**He said he was there as a chosen representative doing the work of whatever god he was so devout to. He charged at me and I blasted him with my own magic. After a long battle that destroyed that leveled the tower, he invoked a spell that, in exchange for his own magic he would seal my soul away into my staff. I was taken aback that he knew of such an advanced and secret spell. My own underestimation led me to being sealed. However, the foolish devout didn't know I was going to do that same thing a week later. He had unknowingly made me a lich. My only obstacle was the natural fact my body was decayed and the only thing I could move was the skull on my staff." **Shade finished his tale with a slight growl.

Naruto took in his story like a sponge. It was like he was feasting for more knowledge.

**"Now you see why I do not roam the earth to this very day. Wielding my power to its fullest, I can probably make a new body...but I'd need someone to teach. So congrats young Naruto, you have the honors to become one of the most powerful beings under my guidance. Now... Do you accept it?" **The skull's glowing red 'eyes' bore right into Naruto's innocent blue.

Naruto shakily smiled and said "I'll happily help you Shade-sensei. Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it, anything to learn this power so I prove I'm not weak, so I can prove I'm the most powerful person in the village! So I can be a Hokage!" He finished by grabbing the staff.

The darkness shattered around him silently as light returned to him. The room reappeared. Everything was as is. Except the staff was resting in the boy's arms.

Naruto darted out of the secret room and through the bookshelves and out of the guarded room. He knocked the sleeping guard over, making the stink bomb go off, as he ran out into the streets. He ran with a smile plastered on to his face, getting weird glances from the villagers, and hid in a back alley not far from the side of the rock face where the Hokage monument was.

He snuck to his home and climbs through the open window.

He goes to his mattress, if someone could call the holey piece of cloth one, and sits down. He puts the jacket he had wore onto a nail on the wall, his makeshift coat hanger he proudly made himself, and sits in front of the staff he leant against a wall.

**"Is this 'home' where you live boy? This squalid shack would have made my leveled tower look like a manse. I have a better place for you to stay instead of this gutter. Now, I want you to go to that cliff face on the side of your monument, and then find a place that looks like it has a painting on it. I'll tell you more when you get there." **said Shade as he projected the directions to the boy.

Naruto nodded, half annoyed at Shade's dissing of his not so messy home, and picked up the staff then ran out the door. He stopped for a moment to take in the last image of his home and memories before sadly closing the door.

He ran along the cliff face and saw what he believed was just a mark in the stone made by a jutsu a long time ago. It was covered with dirt and in a open back alley behind a weapon shop, where a young Tenten Aramaki was indulged in reading about knives and such. After brushing off the grime and dirt, it showed to be a large complex pattern of a skeletal system of what looked like a man with bat wings and a large tail. The staff in Naruto's hand moved on its own, pressing the left wing, the arrowhead on the end of the tail, the right wing, and finally the right eye of the mural.

What happened next surprised the soul out of Naruto but not warrant a scream so anyone would see him, the mural moved seeming to bow to the new disciple. Naruto gripped the staff in awe as an opening was made with no sound at all. Magic indeed. The opening was large enough for a couple of ninja to walk through easily. Naruto walked into the opening and down a hallway lined with glowing red crystals. When he got to the end of the hall he entered a room with very old furniture made of, what looked like, bones. Sticking up from one of the chairs facing away from the hall was what looked like two plant leaves with teeth. He set the staff down and ran around the room looking at all the new things he had never seen before. The opening closed silently as Tenten walked by moment's later still reading.

Directly behind an excited Naruto, the staff of Shade glowed as the skull smiled wickedly.

(End chapter)  
>Ok folks thanks for reading this. I must thank my Friend Inugami for beta'ing this and making some great changes! So please, Review this story! I'm beggin ya, the more reviews the more chapters I'll right.<p> 


	2. The shadow of the light

Chapter 2  
>"Talking"<br>'Thinking'  
>"Demon or spirit of great power"<br>'Thinking of a great spirit'  
>(author notes or scene ending)<br>(Scene start)

As young Naruto looked around his new home he saw what seemed like a large living area with paintings on the walls. The largest painting caught Naruto's eye, it was a group of people sitting around a large table. They all looked like they were celebrating something and they all had wounds of some kind on them.

Two people in the picture stood out the most to the young Naruto, a large man with a large hammer and a shield and a smaller skinnier man with a staff. The two were standing side by side smiling and holding what looked like a huge chest. Naruto was studying the staff realized it was the same staff he held in his hands. Though much older the staff was the same one just that one in the painting was without the skull. The large man was looking at the skinner one with an odd light in his eyes.

"I see you found my "living room" boy." Shade spoke suddenly, "And the paintings of my past."

Naruto looked around more carefully and saw a few things in the room that seemed to be either made of odd glass or some kind of metal unlike steel. He walked closer toward the paintings and saw another one that seemed to have been more recent. Even for how old it may be, it was preserved well.

The painting was of the smaller man with the staff alone with a woman that was wearing robes of sky blue and cloud white, they were not looking at whoever was painting as they were looking at each other. They both looked like they had just come from kind of ceremony of some kind because the man was wearing ornate robes like those of the woman.

"Sensei who's that woman in the painting?" asked Naruto.

"That woman...she...Boy she was and still is my love." Said Shade with sadness in his voice along with something else.

"Oh, I'm... sorry sensei. I didn't know..." Naruto said as he looked away from the painting not knowing how he felt and exactly what he could say to dispel the heavy mood.

A mysterious wind suddenly entered the room; much to Naruto's shock. The wind swirled around the room as a figure in strange drabs of cloths gradually formed. The wind howled and sand began to cover the floor of the room. Naruto stepped back in caution when the sands began to come closer.

The figure was very frightening, most of the figure looked normal as he wore what looked like a man's skirt made of white cloth. The figure wore nothing on his upper body showing his thin and faintly muscled chest and stomach. However, what was truly frightening to the blonde haired boy was the man's head. It could only be described as that of some kind of canine, one of which Naruto had never seen before. It was black as night with a long muzzle and blue eye shadow to highlight it's already bright yellow eyes.

The man looked at the boy with narrowed eyes. The canid man's presence sent shivers down Naruto's spine. The aura, the air, everything about the mysterious being made him tremble as the boy looked up at him; wondering what he wanted or what he even was.

Shade's staff glowed dark purple light and the man smiled showing fangs.

"Well Well, seems like Shade has finally found one to bring him to world again." The being lightly chuckled as his dark red blood tongue glistened like ruby glass in the dim light.

The staff shuddered before the skull's mouth moved a bit as shade's voice filled the room, "Anubis... I have finally woken up. No thanks to you or any of the council. I had to bring the boy here to me on my own. After all I did for the council, I heard nothing from you, Hades, or anyone." The skull trembled slightly, but Naruto could tell without looking that Shade was less than pleased.

Naruto looked at the man now named Anubis and back to the staff that held his sensei's soul. He shook with fear wondering who they were talking about. He was unable to speak for one of the few times in his life. He let himself breath in and out, he smelled something that smelled like aged dirt. Like cold stone. Death. It was the lingering smell of death and its companion, darkness.

"We have been waiting Shade. As you know, we could do nothing to assist you. Doing so would have broken the barriers of the worlds. You, as our former champion, we waited for thousands of years. Since then no other Necromancers close to your caliber in any of these realms." Anubis said as he looked indifferent to Shade's ire.

"Anubis, why have you come here now? You know you have no reason to be in front of the boy unless it's his time." Shade said with disdain in his voice. "If you have felt the need to keep me stuck alone, for numerous millennia, why come now of all times?"

Naruto's eyes widened and got ready to run from this Anubis. The dog headed man appeared in front of the boy who yelped before doing a quick turn into a dead end. Naruto nearly fell to the floor trying to avoid the wall and turned around before Anubis's hand fell on his shoulder.

It was cold but for some reason, it made him feel an odd sense of comfort. It was like he was being put to rest.

"Shade, you should be able to feel it on the boy. You have felt the touch of Shini haven't you?" Anubis said as he squeezed the boy's shoulder; the sands swirl around the room as if they were alive.

Shade's staff glowed again as his voice filled the room "I feel her... She has touched the boy. What did she do Anubis? What had this boy done to curse him with that touch?"

Anubis smirked showing his fangs as the sand swirled faster and he said "You can ask her yourself Shade."

The sand around the room started to enclose them all, making Naruto close his eyes. When he felt the wind and sand stop he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and he was in a large white room, similar to the one out the Homage's office. Naruto wary about this new room, sat in one of the cotton white chairs looking around holding the staff tightly like it was his only lifeline.

"Naruto," Shade said to him making him jump before relaxing again, "Don't be scared. You are currently outside the Shadow of Light council room."

"Shadow of Light council? Who are they and where are we? And how does Light have a Shadow?" Naruto asked looking around, letting his mask of happiness fall and shatter. The fear was evident on his face.

"The Shadow of Light is a council of the gods of Death. They wield the power to control all the lives and deaths of the worlds they have the power to go to any of the other's realms and bring others with them. The one you met was Anubis, from a land of deserts and great river of life. He is a god that had first contacted me and warned me about the darkness of Death." Shade explained slowly and ignored the last question, "Necromancy always comes with a price Naruto. All spirits need a way to the mortal world to speak to us, a demon needs a vessel or a powerful way to get to our world, and the gods need champions to go against the Light that wishes to destroy all things that is not pure."

The room slowly started to contort and almost melt, making Naruto panic about. A large booming sound caught his attention. Looking up, he saw a beautifully ornate door made of metal land soundlessly right in front of him.

Naruto's eyes roamed the door, taking every detail, and saw symbols and carvings into the steel. A smaller man fighting a giant with a sling, a dragon fighting a an armored knight armed with a cross ornate shield, and man on a toad in front of a demon all too familiar to Naruto. He looked at Shade who silently nodded. Naruto took a deep breath, placing his young hands on the cold door and pushed on it.

The doors soundlessly let the boy in.

Behind the doors was a room similar to the Leaf Village's Council Room. An array of persons, and entities, sat in the room. Some were human males that gave off an air of power and women of class and beauty. Others were like Anubis with varying forms. And the rest were almost ethereal and very hard for Naruto to truly describe. However, all of them were doing one thing.

Naruto felt the heavy feelings of their eyes upon him. One thing that was different was that their eyes were not of disdain or glares, but of simple indifference and muse.

One of the woman stood up and motioned to the staff wielding boy, "The council of the Shadow of Light, Welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Shade Shadowweave. We have been waiting for you Shade. It is good to see you once again."

The staff in Naruto's hand glowed and Shade's voice filled the room, "I thank you for the welcome from the council, Raven Queen. My student and I have been together a very short time and no one has informed me of any meeting that was planned at all. I am sorry for not contacting any of the gods but you had left me in that staff alone for thousands of years."

Naruto gulped and felt a bit uneasy at Shade's formality and dripping bitterness.

A large man with shadow black hair and an equally large beard stood and quipped dogmatically, "You do not ask for a meeting and we tell you when we will contact you. We do as we please Shade. You may be chosen as our vessel in the land of mortals but you can still be replaced by anyone we see fit."

A woman in a large white robe near the man chided, "Hades, you know as well as I, Shade is the only loyal champion we have. As he stands before us with loyalty we must inform him of why we have brought him." The woman looked at Naruto and the Staff that held Shade and she smiled warmly, "Along with informing him of his student's condition as well."

Anubis stood up, in the same wear sitting near the Raven Queen and quickly went to the subject at hand, "The Light has been corrupting the world of mortals. They have been working through their churches and have gained a powerful follower that they have given the power of a minor god."

The Raven Queen stood once more and ordered, "While I held no love for you in the past Shade, you must end this man."

Shade's staff glowed again, "Yes. I understand my mission. I will complete it as soon as I gain a body. I will destroy him and send him to your realms for judgment."

Hades stood again, "Now, we must discuss the boy." He pointed to Naruto as the platform he stood on rose in the air making him in view for all of the gods in the room. Many of them were unclear in his vision while some seats seemed to be completely empty. Naruto gripped the staff more tightly.

The white robed woman stood and said "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. You have grown boy. Last time I saw you was when your father summoned me to defeat the demon that nearly destroyed your village."

Naruto's eyes widened and said "Y-You know who my father is? Who? Please Miss Goddess. I beg you to tell me." He kneeled down to her making the gods look at him carefully.

The goddess smiled at the boy and said "Your father. Was Minato Namikaze, he summoned me to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you. Your father saved your village, in exchange for sealing the demon inside of you and dying for his village. I am the Shinigami and, I am sorry Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for damning you with that demon inside of you sealed away."

Naruto looked up with widened eyes at the woman, she had explained so much to him in so few words. His eyes watered and he looked at her with sad eyes. He remembered all the things that had happened to him. The day he had to run from mob of men in demon masks on his birthday, the day he was kicked out of the orphanage to live on the streets for a week before Hokage Jiji had found out, the man who found out his apartment was nearly burnt down with the words Demon boy on the walls. Everything.

Shinigami looked at Naruto sadly and sat back down before Hades slowly rose and said "I motion for the Boy to become one of our champions, under the power of Shinigami. Does anyone second this motion?"

"I second the motion." Said the Raven Queen as she rose looking at the boy.

Shinigami looked at them both and said "I accept responsibility for the boy as our Champion. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, do you accept being a champion of the Shadow of Light under me, Shinigami the Leader of the Reapers of Souls in favor of the power of the council behind you?"

Shade was about to say something before Naruto cut him off and exclaimed in half clumsy formality and excitement, "I Accept the offer of Shinigami, Leader of the Reapers of Souls in the offer to become champion of the council of Shadow of Light. I will serve along with my Sensei Shade." Naruto kneeled before Shinigami and the council of gods of death.

Hades nodded as he looked at the boy, "I motion we deal with the Kyuubi. It has been an annoyance to the council before and must be dealt with."

Anubis nodded, "It has in the past. I agree and most here would. Something should be done about it. Something productive however, as it is very powerful and can be useful."

"While we speak of its fate we should not have the boy here. It is the matter of the council. He will be returned to his home village." Said Shinigami smiling at the boy warmly, the other gods looked him and nodded as the sand from around the room swirls. Naruto soon disappears and falls to the ground inside his new home.

"Owe..." Naruto said as he rubs his head, he got up and muttered to himself and looked at the staff in his hands. He waited for Shade to speak but when he got no response he sighed and walked to the nearest couch and lay down and rubbed his head. Allowing all the knowledge to settle in his mind.

'Champion huh?' he thought before he felt sleep overcome him.


End file.
